Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman
"Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman" is a rap battle by Cameron "VideoGameRapBattles" Greely. It features the videogame villains Bowser from the Super Mario franchise and Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is performed by Nerdout as Bowser and Greely himself as Dr. Eggman. Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player one: Bowser! Player two: Dr. Eggman! Fight! Huh This be the King of the Koopas Backed by my army of Troopas I trap with the Princess you try trappin' critters But we've got the shells that'll shoot ya! Right out the Chopper that you just jacked from me You face the monster conquering galaxies! Hide in your lab while I'm rockin' the castle Cause you lose to animals in every battle like Whoa! I'm a Super Star Saga, you're just trash from SEGA Who lost a mascot contest to his own rival, what a failure! So I'll flame ya, I fight gory, lick my lips cause I like poultry Squeeze my jaw and eat you raw, that's what I call an Inside Story! Lectured by Lizard Brains? One thing that I must ask then Did you look back at all your games? Cause you lose to the mustached men! This turtle's slow if he thinks that he's tough! To beat you all I have to do is just jump! Over you and into the lava you're dunked! I'd be more threatened rapping against Doug, Bowser! Go back in that shell so you can hide coward! Are you rapping in your final form? You're flow is Dry Bowser! I'm a mad genius you're a buffoon! I'll turn this dragon to my dragoon! It's absurd my flow is out of the world As if I had just pissed on the moon! Maybe invent something to hype your rap flows Battle with gadgets, my spikes'll just trash those Claim that your genius is simply unmatched though You couldn't craft a way to get in Smash Bros! Eggman, Robotnik whatever you call it I'm gon' leave this Doctor so splattered like Pollock Cause over the years I got rough and tougher But based on your movie you got Dumb and Dumber! And you're supposed to Carrey that film? Please! That mess gonna bomb like I gave it Down B! You redesigned the hedgehog to look clean But you can't redesign all that bad comedy! Shouldn't have brought the faker to battle! Cause even your copies live in the shadow Of evil's OG so flee or the king will leave this egg boiled from fire I breathe! I wish that your movie got redesigned too Where the greatest part is when you devolved to ooze! You spit fire true, but still it's no sweat Because you're only hot when you turn to Bowsette! Capturing women is such easy targets I've seen harder beasts hatching out of Chao Garden! Think you're Superstar kid you're just in the Bush League! Did you get amnesia a second time Rookie? Your plots end with no payoff I drop gems and spit Chaos! Flash your fangs, go gas your flames But I'll swing your tail and you'll take off Why don't I give you a visual though A Dino extinct by the Doc's missile flow! I've trapped this beast, you are not the OG! You're not even Mario's original foe! over! Choose your character! Video Game Rap Battles! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.48.19.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.48.53.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.49.09.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.49.26.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.49.36.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.49.44.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.50.26.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.50.36.png Screen Shot 2020-01-13 at 10.50.51.png Videos Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman - Video Game Rap Battle Category:Rap Battles Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:Fan Songs Category:Duets Category:Cartoon Songs